


Let Mercy Come and Wash Me Away

by TVDramaQueen



Series: Hockey Rare Pairs [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: Auston has feelings for Mitch. Mitch has, something for Prusty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Linkin Park "What I've Done"

Auston didn’t come into Toronto expecting to fall in love. Yet here he was, head over heels for a guy who already had a boyfriend. Or a friend that was a boy that he had sex with a lot. He had never actually heard the word boyfriend slip out.

Marner was a flirty guy, sure. Every guy in the greater GTA area knew that. But when he and Mitch hung out it still always seemed like there was something more there. The long laughs and that signature smile that always seemed to come out more when the two of them were together.

But then Prust was brought on a PTO and Mitch thought he was just sooo perfect with his great model looks and his shitty ass hockey and he stole Mitch right out from under Auston’s grip.

So Auston stared on from a distance as Mitch and Prust got drunk and grinded at the bar while Auston downed his, well, he isn’t actually sure how many drinks he’s had at this point, too many to count. And he watches as Kappy does the same thing next to him as he watches Willy drag Brooks by the collar to the dirty bar bathroom.

Love stunk was what Auston was really getting at.

-

Auston and Mitch were roomies on the road. They were back at rookie camp and it carried on during training camp and preseason. Which meant they were spending a lot of time together between games with all the road games this preseason. Which made Auston’s stupid feelings for Mitch even harder to deny.

“What do you wanna watch?” Mitch asked as he rolled across his bed across the room from Auston’s. They decided to not go out after the brutal loss to the Senators and just come back to the room and watch something. And it would have been great, except Auston tells Mitch to pick whatever and he picks a horror movie and then comes and crawls into Auston’s bed literally twenty seconds later.

“I didn’t realize how scary this movie really was.” Mitch explained to Auston as The Conjuring played on the screen in front of them. Mitch kept pressing his cold toes against Auston’s warmer legs and Auston couldn’t decide wether he was annoyed or just happy for any sort of contact.

The movie went on and Mitch spent the majority of it squirming around and over reacting until the credits finally rolled and it gave Auston an excuse to get up and grab the remote from where Mitch left it over on his bed. When he turned back around to join Mitch on the bed however he was checking his phone and looked up at Auston with a somewhat unreadable look.

“Hey so… Prusty wants to like hang out so…”

“Oh, yeah no, that’s cool.” Auston replied in a hurray, hoping the disappointment he felt wasn’t showing or heard in his voice.

“You sure?”

“Yes Mitch.” Auston said as he rolled his eyes and followed Mitch to their hotel room door “Unlike you, that movie did not give me a reason to have nightmares.”

“Ha ha. You won’t be laughing at me when you really do have a nightmare and I’m not here to check under the bed for you.”

“Your too small anyways. The monster will have eaten you before and I can call for any real help.”

Mitch stuck his tongue out but the two both laughed and Mitch awkwardly waved goodbye as he left the room.

Auston sighed but flopped back on the bed. He spent the rest of the night slightly pissed and bored without Mitch’s stupid face and sad attempts at chirping. 

It didn’t help that when he went to get ice later he caught Mo and Jake kissing pressed up against the ice machine.

Love was in the air in Toronto. Unfortunately, not in Auston’s air however.

-

“It’s literally minus two you babies’” Mitch shouted as the team rushed off the bus into the arena. The team landed in Saskatoon for the preseason game against the Senators and yup, it was snowing. Auston feels for these poor, unprivileged Canadians.

Mitch was currently chirping Auston and Willy for how bundled up they got just to go from the bus to the arena doors. Frankly Auston was pretty impressed with his and Willy improvising on such a short notice of snow. But luckily the hotel they were staying at seemed to have been prepared for snow as well as there was plenty winter gear in the hotel shop for he and Willy to loot.

Auston watched from the corner of his eye as Kappy kept trying to shove a bundled Willy into the snow and rolled his eyes but was soon greeted with Mitch back in his face with more to say.

“You know most people would only be wearing a hoodie right now.”

“Well most people weren’t raised in the sunny state of Arizona.”

“It’s a shame you have to be an obnoxious American.” Mitch laughed back as they finally made their way into the building.

The Leafs lost again but at least they took it to overtime and everybody looked not bad. It was a good start.

After the game, Mitch laughed the whole way back to the bus as Auston ran as fast as possible to get inside. Back at the hotel Auston expected to see Mitch head off with Prusty since they were talking in the lobby, but as Auston and Brownie got into the elevator Mitch ran over to join them.

“Don’t have a booty call tonight?” Brownie joked.

“Nah, I gotta keep Aus warm after the traumatizing experience he had tonight.”

Auston snorts and elbowed Mitch slightly. 

Mitch obviously didn’t really care about Auston’s warmth as once they got up to the room he stole the shower and wasted all the hot water so Auston didn’t even bother. As Mitch turned off the light, Auston rolled over to face the wall ready to get some much needed sleep, but then the bed dipped beside him.

“Mitch?”

“Yeah?” He whispered back, sounding completely unphased.

“Nothing.” Auston replied before settling back down. He slept better then he had since he was in Switzerland.

-

It all happens at once really.

Laich gets sent down to the minors. Prust get’s his PTO cut.

Auston shouldn’t be happy, but, he’s kind of happy.

He can see Kasperi smirking from the corner of his eye before the last practice before cuts. He still has a chance, not just at making the team, but at winning Willy’s heart back.

Mitch skates up to Auston near the end of practice.

“Hey, you good?” Auston asks, because he’s a gentleman, and knows whatever answer he get’s he can work with.

Mitch shrugs “Not really that big of a deal for me. Will’s upset.”

“Well yeah. Who’s gonna buy him beer in America now?”

Mitch laughs and grins at Auston. His heart suddenly can’t stop racing. 

“We should hang out tonight.” Mitch says before he starts skating away back over to Will. “Come back to mine.”

“Yeah, for sure.” Auston says smiling back. Zach nudges him in the side and Auston shoves him back, though, his smile stays untouched.

-

Things continue that way for about a month. The Leafs play, they win some they lose some, Mitch and Auston spend almost all their free time together, Auston doesn’t hear another word about Prust. Until,

“Hey, you guys hear Prusty signed in Germany?” 

Auston turns quickly from the text he was sending to his sister. Mo waggles his phone in front of Bozie and JVR’s face with the news. Auston is completely confused. Why didn’t Mitch say anything to him? Is Mitch really going to be in a long-distance relationship at 19 with a 30-year-old?

He runs into Mitch on his way out of the arena, Mitch just getting off a phone call outside his car. He smiles and waves Auston over and when has Auston ever said no to Mitch?

“Hey so, how are you doing?”

Mitch furrows his eyebrows “What do you mean?”

“Well didn’t you hear?”

“About what?” Mitch asks, eyebrows scrunching even more then Auston thought was humanly possible.

“Prust. Going over to Germany.”

“Oh. No, I didn’t hear about that.”

“What?”

“Well why would he tell me?” Mitch said with a short laugh “We haven’t talked since he got cut man.”

“Wait, you guys broke up?”

“We were never together Matts. I thought you knew that.”

“No. I thought you guys were together this whole time dude. You were always making heart eyes at him.”

“Heart eyes?” Mitch repeats, barking out a laugh. “Jeez, you aren’t jealous at all.”

“I’m not jealous!” Auston sputters back.

“Yeah sure Matts.” Mitch answers rolling his eyes “Obviously not at all. You just wanted Prusty all for yourself.”

“That’s exactly it.” Auston replies.

Mitch rolls his eyes again before unlocking the car “You coming over or what? We gotta work on your Call of Duty skills anyways.”

Auston grumbles but gets in the car.

-

They game for a couple hours and then order a pizza since they have an off day tomorrow before they fly out to Montreal. Mitch keeps joking around about Auston’s “obvious crush” and Auston keeps shoving him off when he crawls all over him to make a point. It’s fun, it’s them. Until Auston realizes it’s almost 1 am and he should get going.

“You know…” Mitch drags out. “You could just admit you think I’m cute.” He finishes as he walks Auston to the door.

“Oh yeah? Need that ego boast?”

“Definitely.”

There’s a pause after, and after a moment Auston realizes he’s cornered Mitch kind of into the wall. But Mitch is looking up at him through his eye lashes and it’s really making it hard for Auston to resist kissing him.

“You know,” Mitch interrupts. “You can kiss me Auston.”

“Yeah?” He breathes out, now only inches away

“I mean, I’ve been waiting like, two months, idiot.”

Before he can chirp him anymore Auston shuts him up with his mouth.

It’s a pretty good technique, really.

-

Mitch almost spits all his water in Auston’s face when they walk in on Willy and Kappy making out after Willy invited them for dinner. Auston quickly apologizes as they back out of the apartment door, back into the hallway, giving the two a moment to, fix up, and thumps Mitch on the back so he doesn’t choke to death. 

“Did you really not see this coming?” Auston asks with a smile as he rubs Mitch’s back.

“Shut up. You couldn’t tell I like you. I flirted with you for like 2 months straight and you still couldn’t tell. Sorry I was too busy trying to get with you to notice these two idiots.”

Auston laughs and presses a kiss to Mitch’s cheek. He’s so glad the love in the air has finally caught up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely isn't my best work, mainly because after about 5-6 sentances I got a way better idea for another fic and then the next time I picked it back up I got another idea for another fic. But I don't like giving up on stuff (I still want to finish any/all unfinished works I have) so here's, this. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
